


Untitelt Series

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 40 drabbles. Written for the combination meme/mp3 shuffle at tohma_love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooting - Tohma/K

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shooting  
> Combined with: Maroon 5 – Wakeup call

Tohma needed his help.

K had always known that Tohma’s whole world revolved around Eiri. And although he knew it he always had harboured a small spark of hope that one day Tohma would come to his senses, seeing the author for what he really was, a parasite, feeding in equal measure on the blind, devoted love and the all-consuming guilt the keyboarder restricted himself with.

Tohma would never learn, though. But that was all-right because K was more than willing to take matters in his own hands.

'Enough', K decided and pulled the trigger on a peacefully sleeping Eiri.


	2. Stage - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stage  
> Combined with: Marit Larsen – If a song could get me you

Never before had Tohma been so nervous. Normally a concert was nothing to worry about but today was different.

Today mattered because today he would finally announce his feelings loud and clear, would announce them to _him_.

It had taken almost two weeks to finish this song. He wanted it to be perfect, wanted it to express everything he otherwise just couldn’t find the words for.

The final accords died away, drowned out by the frantic screaming of their fans, but for the two men staring at each other across the stage there was no need to talk at all.


	3. Ship - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ship  
> Combined with: John Parr – It ain’t the size of the boat

Tohma had thought K to be more... _proportional_. It was hard not to be disappointed but nonetheless Tohma allowed his lover to gently urge him to lie on his back. K slowly stroked the silky skin of Tohmas thighs, gently pushing them apart.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life and I will never let you go."

Kisses raining down on him, followed by skilful hands touching all the right places effectively banishing all other thoughts from his head and when K was finally inside him Tohma realised that size really didn’t matter at all.


	4. Pretending - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pretending  
> Combined with: Linkin Park – Breaking the Habit

Tohma is good at pretending. He seems to be perfect but I know the truth because I am the one to put him back together every time he gets beaten down.

His eyes are pain-filled shards of green glass and once again I ask myself who hurt him so much to force this gentle soul to go into hiding? Who tarnished and shattered this incredible being into so many pieces that he appeared to be broken beyond repair?

I never ask him what causes all this pain. I don’t need to. I am there. And this is more than enough.


	5. Running - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Running  
> Combined with: Lifehouse – Crash and Burn

He failed him.

Never before had Tohma seen so much pain and disappointment shimmering in the normally so warm and inviting eyes of his lover but there was nothing he could do to help. Interfering would mean to endanger everything he had worked so hard for to achieve and although he really loved K... NG would always come first.

The ex-agent didn’t react, neither pleading nor bargaining for his freedom when the police turned up to arrest him. He walked out of the door, with his head held high while Tohma just turned his back on him and did nothing.


	6. Leaving - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leaving  
> Combined with: Ronan Keating – Last Thing on my Mind

"Stay."

Blocking K’s path towards the taxi waiting for him to take him to the airport Tohma swallowed the bile gathering in his throat since the moment he realised that the ex-agent had been serious about leaving.

"I..." There was so much he wanted to say. There were so many words he needed to find but right now none of them would come.

Shaking his head in disbelief K grabbed his suitcase and continued down the stairs.

"I need you!"

Without looking back K halted at the door, delivering his final blow, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Not good enough."


	7. Supervising - Tohma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supervising  
> Combined with: Chris de Burgh – The Simple Truth

He was so small. So terrible small and helpless, so... fragile. How was he supposed to take care of this tiny bundle of life depending on him? How was he supposed to handle bringing up his child all alone?

There was a coldness inside him where the warm, loving presence of his wife should have been and day by day it had become harder and harder to go on but just when he was about to give up one look in those innocent blue eyes of his child was enough to give him the strength to smile through his tears.


	8. Lying - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lying  
> Combined with: Barry Manilow – Read ‘em and weep

For years K was watching, waiting for a short glimpse of the man he fell in love with such a long time ago. But this man was long gone, buried beneath layers and layers of a cold, calculating businessman with a heart of stone and a sharp and merciless mind.

Over the years K had watched Tohma lose his naïvety, his kind and gentle character twisted and tainted beyond recognition. Tohma’s old self was gone but still K refused to see the truth, hoping against all hope that one day the love of his life would be returned to him.


	9. Smoking - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smoking  
> Combined with: Sammy G – Cruel to be kind

"You should quit smoking."

They looked at each other in silence until K threw back his head and laughed. "Nice try."

Tohma just shrugged and turned around, grabbing something from the nightstand.

"Last chance, K."

"There is nothing such a pretty little thing like you can do... Damn it, Tohma!" Crying out in pain when his lover unceremoniously emptied the ashtray over him K found himself spluttering and frantically beating against the still smouldering ash now decorating his head and torso.

The musician smiled serenely and placed the now empty ashtray back onto the nightstand.

"You should quit smoking, K-san."


	10. Basement - Tohma/Taki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Basement  
> Combined with: Alice Cooper – Poison

"Apologize."

No reaction. The musician just sat there with his hands cuffed behind him, staring blankly at the rough stonewalls of the cellar.

He was bleeding, his back a terrible mess of numerous cuts and bruises. It must hurt like hell but still he refused to show the slightest sign of weakness.

Never moving nor speaking this adamant display of self-possession grated on Taki’s nerves.

Fingers buried in platinum blonde hair he forced Tohma’s head back forcing him to answer his accusing glare.

Nothing.

Disappointed Taki took a step back. For today it was over but he would come back.


	11. Drinking - Tohma/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drinking  
> Combined with: Katy Perry – Last Friday Night

Shuichi woke up with the feeling as if something had crawled into his mouth and died.

Slowly opening his eyes he blinked into the too bright morning sun and tried to remember what had happened the evening before.

They had been drinking... Shuichi did his best to remember but the details still were still rather blurred.

Sighing he turned towards the warm body next to him, snuggling closer to the still sleeping blond.

His eyes flew open. Blonde hair. He slowly moved back. Several shades lighter than his lover’s. Swallowing hard Shuichi stared into the peaceful face of Tohma Seguchi.


	12. Writing - Sakano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Writing  
> Combined with: Darren Hayes – Creepin’ up on you

_Dear diary..._

...I think I’m in love. I need to meet him again.

_Dear diary..._

...everything is hopeless. He will never even notice me.

_Dear diary..._

...I cannot forget him. What should I do? I know that it is wrong to follow him around but I can’t help myself.

_Dear diary..._

...I want him. I need to have him. But how?

_Dear diary..._

...he will hate me. I know it. But what else is there for me to do?

_Dear diary..._

...I never thought rohypnol to be this expensive.

_Dear diary..._

...yesterday was the best evening of my whole life.


	13. Experimenting - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Experimenting  
> Combined with: Rihanna – S&M

"Brace yourself", K muttered almost inaudible and dipped the candle he was holding in his hands until the wax dripped down on his lover.

Tohma inhaled sharply as the hot substance dripped down on him, burning the sensitive skin on his chest before it slowly cooled down.

"Should I stop?"

"No. It was my idea and I want to feel it all." Tohma touched the small spot of hard wax on his skin and smiled at his lover. "Now go on."

"Sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Don't chicken out on me now."

Who was K to turn down a dare?


	14. Elevator - Tohma/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elevator  
> Combined with: Breaking Benjamin – Evil Angel

_Should I tell him?_

"Is it really true that Sakuma-san wants to sing with me?! I cannot believe how lucky I am!"

_Will he believe me or will he automatically assume that I am the one at fault?_

"What’s the name of the song? Tell me. I need to know!"

"Shindou-san, please stop yelling." Tohma felt the beginnings of headache. His ribs were hurting where a drunken Eiri had kicked him the day before and once more Tohma felt like vomiting.

"Yuki will be so happy for me!"

"Shindou-san..."

"Yes?"

The doors of the elevator opened, another opportunity wasted. "Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in Chapter 15


	15. Fighting - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fighting  
> Combined with: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Face Down

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." Eiri's eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm talking about our arrangement."

"Oh." Tohma's smile grew dim. "That."

"Yes. That. Did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget. And I've done nothing…" The next moment Tohma found himself on the ground with one hand pressed against the dark red bruise discolouring his cheek and an angry Eiri looming over him.

"Keep away from him. Next time I won't be this forgiving."

"All I've ever done, I've done for you!" Tohma whispered forlornly, realising that he had failed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in Chapter 16


	16. Cliff - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cliff  
> Combined with: Papa Roach – Hollywood Whore

Nearing the edge of the cliff Tohma absent-mindedly stared into the grey waves beating against the ragged stones beneath him.

_Don’t fight me or I’ll tell everyone that you seduced me when I was a child._

Why? What had he done to deserve this coldness from the one person he loved more than life itself? 

_You owe me._

Why?

_Look at you. Face stained with my come like a common whore._

Hadn’t he paid enough already?

All I need from you is a willing body.

Slowly he opened his arms, contently falling headlong into the warm embrace of eternal oblivion.


	17. Car - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Car  
> Combined with: Billy Talent – In the Fall

Both men stared at each other, the roof of Eiri's car an unbridgeable barrier between them.

_Proof that you're worth him..._

Why did he say that? Would it have been so bad to keep his mouth shut just this once? But he said those dreadful words and the ex-agent never had been someone to back down and now he was gone, killed through the sheer arrogance decisive for Eiri’s whole life.

The accusing look in the cold green-blue eyes of his former brother-in-law made him cringe and he lowered his gaze, not able to stand the burning hate any longer.


	18. Restaurant - K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Restaurant  
> Combined with: Rick Springfield – Jessie’s Girl

I’m sitting in the background of the small restaurant, watching you... with her. And even I have been the one to leave you behind, it hurts to know that you found someone else.

I try to believe that it had been the right thing to do, try to convince myself that I should be happy for you but when I see you two together my whole world crumbles to dust.

Finally I can’t stand it any longer, quickly fleeing the too cosy scene. The cold night air soothes my frayed nerves but the pain in my soul still lingers on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in Chapter 19


	19. Hotel - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hotel  
> Combined with: Quireboys – Hey You

"For a future husband to be you don’t look very happy. Nevertheless congratulations."

"K! What are you doing here?"

"I want to say that I’m sorry... and ask for a second chance." K found himself abruptly steered away from the reception.

"You really have some nerves I give you that!"

"I made a mistake. Please forgive me." K muttered and pulled him into a gentle hug. "I cannot believe how stupid I have been. I still love you."

Tohma looked up abruptly, a sad smile gracing his lips. "I'm sorry but it’s too late. Tomorrow I’m going to marry Mika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in No. 20


	20. Driving - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Driving  
> Combined with: Chris de Burgh – Timing is everything

The sound of a car slamming into a screeching halt made him turn around and for a long moment K thought to be hallucinating.

"K!"

Tousled blonde hair, normally so neat and pristine looking clothes dishevelled and crumbled Tohma came running towards him.

"Wait! Please, don’t go!"

Before he had a chance to react K found himself staggering backwards under the weight of his lovers body slamming into him.

"Please, don’t leave me again. I cannot bear to lose you!"

Not one to question this sudden change of heart K leaned in, capturing Tohma’s soft lips in a passionate kiss.


	21. Desert - Tohma/Sakano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Desert  
> Combined with: Papa Roach – I almost told you that I loved you

"Where are you going?", the producer stammered helplessly as he watched Tohma picking up his scattered clothes. "I thought..."

"Don’t think this will change anything", Tohma had almost finished dressing by now, hiding beneath numerous layers of unapproachability. "Actually this never happened."

Although he had expected those dreadful words, actually hearing them hurt more than he thought.

He had known that Tohma didn’t return his feelings but deep in his heart he had hoped for a miracle but all he had achieved was a broken heart and the knowledge that he had deceived himself again.

Apparently he would never learn.


	22. Attic - Tohma/Uesugi Sr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Attic  
> Combined with: David Usher – Black Black Heart

Tohma woke up in a room he had never seen before with his hands cuffed to the headboard of the small bed he was lying on and his father-in-law beside him.

"Uesugi-san...? What...?"

Lips distorted into an ugly smile the old man uttered just two words: "New York."

Fear gave way to sheer panic, stifling any rational thought. "Please... let me go."

"Let you go? Certainly not."

Before Tohma had a chance to react the old priest grabbed his left wrist, forcing his hand open for the sharp blade of the knife his father-in-law had been hiding behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in No. 23


	23. Cleaning - Eiri/Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cleaning  
> Combined with: Hammerfall – Never, Ever

Eiri opened the door in answer to his sister’s persistent knocking. "What are you doing here?"

"You told father what had happened to you in New York." Mika accused him coldly.

"And?"

"Tohma is in hospital. He was admitted this morning after Father tied him up and severed the tendons of his left hand. He will never be able to play keyboard again."

"What?"

"Keep away from Tohma or you will regret it."

The door slammed shut.

The sound of a perfectly played piano stole into his thoughts and realising he would never hear it again Eiri started to cry.


	24. Shopping Mall - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shopping Mall  
> Combined with: Melanie Fiona – Give it to me right

"What he hell were you thinking? Killing Aizawa in the middle of a Shopping Mall!"

K just shrugged, seemingly completely unabashed by Tohma’s scolding.

"He needed to be taught a lesson."

"I already took care of that!"

"You left the job unfinished." A strong hand grabbed the front of his shirt and suddenly Tohma found himself dragged across his desk, heavily landing in K’s lap.

Calloused fingers buried in his hair, tilting back his head while a hot mouth latched onto his neck.

Damage control. Must be. There was no other explanation why Tohma put up with the annoying ex-agent.


	25. Garden - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Garden  
> Combined with: Guys & Dolls – Broken Dreams

"Shuichi."

Gentle hands on his cheeks, caressing his tear-stained face. "Shuichi is dead, Eiri."

_Not true, not true..._

"We went to the funeral yesterday. It’s me, Tohma. Don’t you recognize me?"

Tohma? He might look like Tohma but the eyes were all wrong. Warm, gentle, loving... these were Shuichi’s eyes, that much was sure. Shuichi had been returned to him.

"I love you, Shuichi." Eiri buried his hands in his lover’s hair, desperately trying to keep him safe. A short moment of hesitation before he found himself encircled in the warm embrace of his lover.

"I love you too... Yuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in No. 34


	26. Forest - Tohma/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Forest  
> Combined with: The Killers – All those things that I’ve done

I'm dreaming of you. Do you know that? No, I guess not. How could you know something I keep carefully hidden?

Somehow you managed to worm your way into my very existence and it’s making my life far more difficult than I ever thought possible.

You’ve taken away the reprieve of my dreams and I can’t escape myself anymore, unable to forget the horrible things I’ve done in my past.

Every time I close my eyes I can even hear the gods laughing their asses off at the fact that a cold-blooded killer ended up with an treacherous, green-eyed conscience.


	27. Pond - Suguru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pond  
> Combined with: Natalie Imbruglia – Smoke

Suguru was sitting on the park bench with his legs drawn up, his chin resting on his knees, absent-mindedly watching some ducks fighting over a few slices of bread.

This day had been like hell and for the thousandths time the young keyboarder asked himself why he still insisted on continuing when no-one wanted him.

_Sorry, Fujisaki but I don’t like men that way..._

How the hell did Seguchi live with this kind of rejection? Sighing Suguru listened to the soft beating of his own heart, silently wondering if he would ever find someone to fill the emptiness inside him.


	28. Cooking - Tohma/Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking  
> Combined with: Train – 50 Ways to say Goodbye

"I thought we were friends."

"We are but there are things you can’t give to me."

"I see. You’re even cooking for her."

"Ryu, please! This is important for me!" Opening the door Tohma found himself eye to eye with the young girl he had been waiting for.

Grinning devilishly Ryuichi placed one arm around Tohma’s waist, using the chance to push a few bills in his friend’s pocket.

"Thanks for the ride. I really got my money’s worth."

Tohma thought he could get rid of him and start dating someone else? Well, he definitely had another thing coming then.


	29. Bathroom - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bathroom  
> Combined with: ZZ Top - Legs

"You’re looking like a drowned rat."

"Well, it _is_ raining, K-san." Tohma put his coat away, gesturing for the other man to stay put. "Just let my grab a shower. I’ll be out shortly."

No. This wouldn’t do. Not when they had waited almost two weeks to finally have some time alone.

Gently placing his weapons on the small table next to him K made his way over to the bathroom, quickly discarding his clothes on the way.

Closing the door behind him the ex-agent decided that there was no need to wait any longer and stepped inside the shower.


	30. Living-Room - Eiri/Kitazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Living-room  
> Combined with: Talk Talk – Life’s what you make it

Eiri waited for him at the door to the living-room. Kitazawa pushed past him and crossed the room towards his bedroom, only to stop dead in his tracks when he reached the threshold. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten, but when he opened them, still nothing had changed.

Tohma was lying on his bed, his unconscious form completely naked on top of the covers. He seemed to be waiting just for him.

"I fulfilled your greatest desire and now I expect you to keep your promise."

"I’m not ungrateful. Tomorrow I’ll give you exactly what you deserve."


	31. Shopping - Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shopping  
> Combined with: Moby – Slipping Away

Ryuichi closed the last buttons of the tight-fitting shirt and turned around to check his appearance in the mirror.

What he saw didn't please him at all.

The colour of the garment clashed with his hair but the mysterious iridescent fabric had reminded him so much Tohma, of home, that he just couldn’t resist.

Ryuichi smiled involuntarily as he imagined how beautiful Tohma would look in this shirt, pale skin deliciously contrasting with the soft green-blue silk...

Swallowing hard Ryuichi changed into his own clothes before hurrying over to the next cashier, shirt clutched against his chest like a lifeline.


	32. Kitchen - Tohma/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kitchen  
> Combined with: Scissor Sisters – I can’t decide

"Here."

Nonplussed by the sheer impertinence of the singer in front of him Tohma incredulously stared at the apron thrust into his hands.

"I'm hungry."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yuki told you to take care of me in his absence and it's late and I’m really hungry. So..."

"Who do you think..."

"You can’t do anything, Seguchi-san. Not without crossing Yuki." Narrowing his eyes in barely hidden anger Tohma wanted nothing more than to lash out at the singer but unfortunately Shuichi was right.

Accepting defeat for the moment Tohma wondered if Eiri would suspect that the food poisening had been deliberate.


	33. Sports Stadium - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sports Stadium  
> Combined with: Jermaine Stewart – We don’t have to take our clothes off

"This dress is way too tight." Embarrassed Tohma fiddled with the hem of his miniskirt.

"Well, we want to offer the crowd something pretty to look at, after all." Smirking Eiri lit another cigarette, clearly enjoying Tohma’s discomfort.

"What’s taking so long?" Shuichi appeared behind his lover. Stepping forward he took a look at the still blushing Tohma and stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow! You look absolutely stunning!"

"That's it! I'm out of here!"

"Uh… Seguchi-san…" Catcalls and wolf-whistling interrupted Shuichi mid-sentence. Shrugging he turned around. "Did you remember to tell K about this?"

Eiri suddenly felt nauseous. "Shit."


	34. Reading - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reading  
> Combined with: The Rasmus – The one I love
> 
> Continued from No. 13

When Eiri left the bathroom he found Tohma on the couch with one of his novels. Smiling at the peaceful picture he realised something he had never seen before.

Tohma was really pretty. Small and delicate just like Shuichi had been he gave the impression of an oversized doll.

_Pretty._

"Eiri?" Tohma looked up, a worried frown on his face. "What is it?"

_Precious._

Two steps and Eiri bend down, effortlessly lifting Tohma up into his arms.

"Eiri-san! What are you doing?"

Ignoring Tohma’s feeble attempts at resistance Eiri locked him into the guest-room.

_Fragile things needed to be protected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in No. 35


	35. Eating - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eating  
> Combined with: Darren Hayes - Hurt
> 
> Continued from No. 34

Every time Eiri entered his guest-room he wondered if today would be the day Tohma finally found a way to leave him.

Relieved to find the petite blonde sitting on the bed Eiri carefully placed the tray on the nightstand.

"I brought you something to eat."

He received no answer but Eiri never expected one. Sitting down beside Tohma he gently drew him nearer before taking up the spoon.

Tohma silently accepted his help. After countless months in Eiri’s care he was nothing more than an empty, irrevocably broken shell but Eiri didn’t care as long as Tohma was save.


	36. Singing - Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Singing  
> Combined with: Animotion – Stealing Time

Sighing Ryuichi put the microphone aside. He was trying to write a ballad, something romantically heart-breaking but the right words wouldn’t come.

Determined to find help Ryuichi made his way over to Tohma’s office. A soft moaning made him stop and Ryuichi curiously pushed open the door a fraction.

Oh...

At least that explained why Tohma had been so distracted lately. He would have been distracted too, had he been the one lying on the desk with a tall American on top of him, kissing him senseless.

_Secret lover..._

Ryuichi smiled happily, finally knowing the theme for his new ballad.


	37. Plane - Tohma/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Plane  
> Combined with: Hinder – Everybody’s wrong

I watch your plane take off and although now I know the truth I still don’t fully understand what you did to me.

You played me, tricked me into believing that my failure was the reason for your inability to love.

Made to accept that there was no hope of ever finding redemption for my sins I accommodated to your will until there was no room in my heart for another being except of you.

And now you’ve found love and happiness with someone else and I am left with nothing but memories of your lies mocking my empty heart.


	38. Drawing - Tohma/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drawing  
> Combined with: P!nk - Fingers

Carefully not to wake you I gently manhandle you into my arms, keeping you close to renew my claim over you.

For long moments I linger in this position not ready to proceed yet. Finally I lean forward, my lips a breath away from your soft skin.

Inhaling your scent I allow my tongue to trail a wet path over your collarbone and then my lips are on your neck, once more marking you as my possession.

With time the bruise will fade but this will change nothing. You are mine and I’ll make sure that everyone will know it.


	39. Train - K/Eiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Train  
> Combined with: Saliva – Hunt you down

Watching Tohma throwing away his life was almost too hard to bear but there was nothing he could do. The evidence was back-breaking and as long as Yuki refused to tell the truth no-one in the whole world could have saved Tohma.

Silently K entered the compartment.

In the end Yuki should have known that K wasn't one to just stand back and watch the man he loved going down without making sure that the one responsible paid for his betrayal.

Relishing the moment K brought down the sharp blade of his knife, retrieving the missing piece of his heart.


	40. Dancing - Tohma/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dancing  
> Combined with: The Beautiful South – Prettiest Eyes

Weighed down by countless responsibilities taking up the biggest part of his life Tohma was beyond exhausted and seeing him like this nearly broke K’s heart.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Dance with me." Startled by his own boldness Tohma looked up but when he found K staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face he averted his eyes, involuntarily shying away from his lover’s presence.

Going down on one knee in front of him K brought Tohma’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the soft skin.

"It would be my pleasure."


End file.
